


everything he wanted

by peterspet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspet/pseuds/peterspet
Summary: In which Mia’s wedding is tomorrow and Peter has the damning information to stop it from happening.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter parker x oc
Kudos: 30





	everything he wanted

Mia was like family to Peter. He remembered the weekday afternoons when they’d get off the bus together and she’d watch him until his mother came home. They’d put puzzles together and make stupid videos of them lip-syncing to pop songs. She was a few years older than him, beautiful and charismatic so it was only natural that Peter developed a small crush on her. Well, small would be an understatement. But Mia had always belonged to someone else.

First, it was her parents that controlled her, forcing her to practice her dancing day and night while maintaining a 4.0 in school. She resented them for that but she’d never do anything but say kind words to their face. Peter was the only one who knew how she despised her dance competitions. Once she got to high school, Peter saw less of her as he was forced to face the challenges of middle school by himself. Then she met Sawyer and suddenly she didn’t need Peter to console her. He was only a boy. How could he understand the complex workings of a teenage girl?

Peter didn’t hate Sawyer but it was difficult to be cordial when he knew Mia was making a mistake. Becoming Spiderman gave him a distraction though and he craved that. It was the only thing that kept him from thinking about how Mia didn’t need him anymore. He was sure that he didn’t even cross her mind as she went off to college.

It took Mia a few more years to realize that Peter was a man. He was a freshman in college and she was starting her Master’s degree. She wanted to be an author and how perfect was it that Sawyer had just begun his big job at a publishing company. Even their careers were compatible except Mia wasn't writing. Couldn’t write. Couldn’t decide on what would make her unique and it seemed her career was over before it even began.

She solved her problem by getting wasted at Happy and May’s fourth of July barbecue, “Peter, could you take her upstairs to the guest room?” May asked him and he tried not to seem too eager as he nodded, “She needs to sleep this one off.”

He lifted the girl from her place on the couch with ease and she immediately began to wrap her arms around him. He could smell the alcohol coming off of her but he did not let it distract him from savoring her warmth. “Wait, I-I . . . I left my drink downstairs,” she mumbled close to his ear. Her breath tickled his ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

“No,” he spoke quietly, shushing her, “You’re done for the night, Mia.”

She whined.

He carried her into the guest room to tuck her into the bed. He should’ve left it at that. Should’ve. But he lingered. He had to. He was showing so much self-restraint just by not tearing off her clothes and ravishing her.

“I wish you were ... twenty-one. We’d have fun together…,” She smiled but her eyes were closed as she started to nuzzle into the sheets.

“I’m sure we would,” He should already be gone but he leaned over her body and began to caress her hair. He could’ve sworn he heard her purr as his fingers ran through her scalp. Down her shoulder and then down her arm. He had to stop himself before his hand got lower.

His lips pushed into a thin line of frustration as he looked over once more. He pulled at the comforter, covering her body, before slipping out the room. As he closed the door behind him, his hands curled into a fist.

+

No one else could but with his heightened senses, he heard the thudding from downstairs. He got out of bed, pulling a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, and slipped out of his room.

He found her in the kitchen, clad in a robe, and rummaging through the fridge. She hadn’t even noticed he was there until she shut the fridge door. Her eyes went wide and she almost dropped the three cartons of ice cream she was carrying.

“Some things never change,” Peter said, smiling at her. As he approached, she pushed his shoulder playfully. He was shirtless and her eyes seemed to wander but not for long.

“Shut up, four in the morning is the best time to eat ice cream,” He shook his head, walking around the kitchen island to grab two spoons for them.

He handed her the spoon from the other side of the island as she slid over the carton of cookies and cream ice cream. She remembered his favorite, “Are you feeling better? I thought you’d sleep until next week at least.”

Whatever grin that was on her face fell and she stabbed at her strawberry ice cream with her spoon, “I feel great, Peter,” and then she lifted her face to show him a fake smile. She was beautiful, he thought, even when she wasn’t being genuine.

“Really? Because I recall you best wasted before the sun even went down. I’ve never seen you drink so much … you used to say you’d never be someone who acts like that.”

“Well, I changed my mind. That was before I knew of the healing properties alcohol contains,” She stuffed her mouth with icecream and Peter assumed that the ice cream also contained her healing.

“You can tell me. You used to tell me everything, Mia,” He cocked his head to the side, trying to read her face. She sighed, leaning on the counter as she covered her face in her hands, “Is this what a quarter-life crisis looks like?”

He expected her to laugh, poke fun back at him but it took him only a second to realize that she was crying. He mentally cursed as he hurried around to her. “Mia, please don’t-” He placed a calm hand on her arm before she suddenly crashed into him, and he enveloped her in his arms.

“I’m a failure, Peter. I’m never going to be a good writer. I’m never going to be successful. School is a waste of time. I’m pretty much wasting everyone’s time. My parents especially. Sawyer. He wants to marry me but I’m nothing. And soon he’s gonna realize that and I’ll be alone. My parents won’t want me. And now Aunt May is gonna think I'm drunk. She’s never gonna see me like that girl I used to be. They look at Sawyer and they’re proud. They look at you and they’re proud. You saved the entire world for god sake. Why am I even here on this planet?” He wasn’t sure if she breathed through during her whole spiel. Her arms wrapped around his midsection and his hands caressed her back.

She cried harder into his shoulder.

“You’re not a failure, Mia. This is just a blip in your grand plan for your life. You’ll get through it and you will be a great writer. Even if it sucks, I’ll buy enough copies myself to keep you from going broke,” She laughed for a moment before going back to choking on her sobs, “I know your parents and I know Aunt May, they love you. Even . . . e-even Sawyer. That girl you used to be existed only to please others. Now it’s time to focus on you and what you want, no matter what they think. They’d never leave you. And even if you didn’t have them, you’d have me. No matter what.”

He gently pulled her from him, holding her face so she was staring into his eyes, “No matter what, do you understand?” She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

That was the first time she saw Peter like that. Like a man. Emotionally intelligent. Strong and inviting.

She couldn’t stop herself as she leaned into him and kissed him gently. She pulled away, her eyes wet and wide as she realized the mistake she made. “Peter-” He didn’t let her dwell on it long because he was pulling her in and smashing his lips onto hers.

They melted together. She needed to feel better, feel love and feel like she was needed. He needed her and she was everything he ever wanted. His hand found her waist and pulled her lower body even further against him.

He lifted her quickly and set her on the kitchen island, spreading her legs and setting himself between them. “You’re so beautiful,” He breathed into her ear, leaving a kiss there, then on her jaw and then down her neck. She only moaned in response.

Her robe was already slightly open, revealing her bra. Peter’s hand fumbled with the string and it fell with ease.

“P-Peter, I don’t think we should,” He understood that she needed to pretend that she didn’t want this. Peter only smirked, placing a kiss on the skin of her breast before his fingers found the fabric of her panties. She grabbed his shoulder and he finally looked at her. Really looked at her, “Peter, this changes everything.”

She was just scared, he thought, of what they could be. “I know,” He stated concisely, “But this is what I’ve always wanted, Mia. You’re what I’ve always wanted. I love you.”

Mia knew it was wrong but she said those words back, knowing his “I love you” meant something completely different than hers.

Peter urged her to rest back as he lifted her legs onto the counter and slowly slid off her panties. At that point, she was free for him to devour, and his head slipped between her thighs. Right there on the kitchen counter.

She came once. Then again. And another for good luck, Peter thought.

They were interrupted, though, by a tired voice calling from upstairs, “Peter! Mia! Are you guys eating ice cream in my kitchen this early in the morning? You two aren’t kids anymore, you know?”

No, they certainly weren’t.

+

“You look great,” Sawyer complimented, giving his fiance a little spin as she twirled in her soft pink dress. It was strapless, accentuating her breast, and flowed down to above her knee. It was something her future mother in law had picked out and that she absolutely adored, “You should wear it to the movie premiere.”

Right, the movie premier. A year ago, she was completely at rock bottom but things were so different now. She had made an amazing friend, ten months ago, an extremely accomplished writer who’s already had three of her novels adapted. The woman had been reading her work and critiquing it but she insisted that Mia had talent. Raw talent not many people could harness.

She could get a book deal one day and, with a blurb from such a famous woman, who knew how successful she could be.

Mia looked again in her mirror and she loved what she saw. Sawyer, the rock on her finger, her new mentor, and this dress. She pecked his cheek and he continued to button up his dress shirt. Brunch was happening soon and tonight was her bachelorette party. Tomorrow she’d be a married woman and she finally was proud to be someone Sawyer could love.

She was running a brush through her hair when Sawyer suddenly got a call. He smiled at her as if to say he was annoyed to be getting a call from work the day before his wedding, and she returned it.

Sawyer was doing very well at his job too. His father described him as “practically running the place only after two years”. And he was always sweet to her. Someone who paid attention to the small things. Completely devoted.

Everyone they met had always said, even though they were both young, they could tell Mia and Sawyer were meant to be together.

After deciding her hair was as perfect as it was going to get, she left the bathroom. Their hotel room was gigantic, a presidential suite that they’d come to consummate their wedding. After that, they were jet setting across the world for three weeks. She was the most excited for the three nights in Paris.

As she stepped into the master bedroom, her heart stopped as Peter entered the room. He shut the double doors that connected to the living room, clad in his spider suit except for his mask. His eyes finally met hers and he looked her over as if he was an addict and she was his fix, “You look gorgeous,” He said, solemn because he knew that dress wasn’t for his eyes.

There was no way he walked through the front door. He must have come in from the balcony.

“Where’s Sawyer?”

Peter’s eyes darkened at the mention of that name, “Busy,” He stepped further into the room, admiring all the beautiful details. He threw his masks onto the bed and sighed.

“Peter, please-”

“I didn’t kill him, okay. And he won’t remember a thing,” Peter wished he could kill him. Sawyer was the reason that he couldn’t have Mia. Her eyes were wide with fear, “Oh, don’t look at me like that.”

There were dark circles around his eyes and his bottom lip was bleeding, “Why are you here?”

“For you, Mia,” Peter spoke as if his intentions were obvious, “I don’t want you to marry him. I want you to choose me.”

“The wedding is tomo-”

“I know,” Peter slouched onto the bed, his palm on his forehead, “I was going to let it happen. I was this close to letting you ruin the rest of your life.”

“Peter, what happened with us was a mistake,” And she twisted the knife further into his already bleeding heart, “I thought my feelings were obvious when I ended things last year. I love you, Peter, I do. But you’re like a brother to me.”

He moved his hand, turning his head toward her, “What is it you want me to do? What would make you say no to him?”

“Nothing,” She spoke through gritted teeth, “Now, leave. You can’t just show up here like this the day before my wedding!”

Peter sat up on the bed, his fiery gaze burning holes into her, “I don’t want to threaten you, Mia.”

“Then don’t,” Mia’s lips trembled as her eyes narrowed on the door. Her phone was on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. If she yelled for help, maybe some housekeeper would hear.

Peter noticed. Of course, he did, “Mia, don’t-” She had already decided to make a run for the door but as soon as she got close, his webs had covered both the door handles.

She looked towards the balcony doors and, he was too quick, those doors were snapped shut too. As if he were reading her mind, a web shot out to grab her phone, before slammed into pieces on the door behind her. “You’re insane!” She screamed as she began pounding on the shut door.

He was standing now but still close to the bed, “Don’t you think Sawyer deserves to hear about last summer? I mean, yeah, we ate ice cream but I also tasted a lot other sweet things that night,” She felt her heart stop, “May will kill me but she deserves to hear about it too. It was her kitchen counter, after all.”

Mia froze, and tears stung her eyes, “You can’t, Peter,” She faced him, “You can’t.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” He was with her, wiping her tears a second later, “I won’t. I won’t. But we do things on my terms.”

She stared at him, a sad and incredulous look on her face, “I can’t cancel my wedding, Peter. I can’t do that to Sawyer.”

His eyes went black like a flip had been switched, “Then give me everything else.”

He grabbed her, lifting her before bringing her to the bed. She landed with a bounce, attempting to crawl away before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, “I’m sure you don’t want to be tied down with webs, Mia, so I wouldn’t fight this if I were you.”

With her legs hanging off the bed, he reached for her dress. “P-Peter, please be gentle,” She begged, struggling against him.

“You had your chance for that,” He pulled down the top of the dress, revealing her breast, before resorting to ripping it down the middle in order to get it off. Her bra and underwear were small obstacles as well.

This wasn’t him. He was a sweet, caring boy but she had made him a monster.

He threw the material to the side before raising his right arm. A holographic keyboard floated around his forearm and with a few taps, his suit began disappearing scale by scale. “Get on your knees,” He commanded and she stared, dumbfounded. Staring over his naked torso, she realized he was even more muscular than the year before. Before she could open her mouth to protest he said, “Now, your fiance is right out that door. Don’t make me wait.”

She hesitated again and his bare hand snapped around her neck, dragging her forward until she was forced to her knees. Until she could feel the full force of his powers and realize she was helpless against him. Against his love for her. She couldn’t stop him, she knew that “This. Isn’t. You,” She gasped for air.

“Do I look like an illusion, angel?” She didn’t answer and he slowly let go of her throat, “Touch me, start with your hands.”

She scowled up at him and he shot her a warning look. One that said, I have the information that could ruin your life. Burst the bubble around the perfect little life you created.

So she did. She held his length in his hand, stroking up and down slowly. It didn’t take long for it to grow harder in her grasp. Tears still in her eyes, she pushed on. She wasn’t guilty last year but she was now.

Peter groaned, ordering her to look at him every time her face fell. He loved the feeling of her hands around him and the sight of her on her knees, “Very good, angel,” He praised, a sinister smile on his face, “Now, open your mouth.”

For a moment, a brief one, she thought he would be gentle with her since she was complying. She was wrong because as soon she opened her mouth, he shoved his length inside. She choked, saliva beginning to run down her chin but this only seemed to encourage him.

Her hands pressed against his rock hard thighs as she tried to gain some control. He only pushed away from her hands and held her head tighter. He bunched up the locks of her hair and pushed her head forward. In and out and then over and over again. Her eyes stung even more now

She swore a growl rumbled through his body as he thrust into her mouth. The desire he had for her was carnal and, at his mercy, she wasn’t sure how she’d turn out after he was done ravishing her.

“Good girl,” Peter grunted, “That’s it,” He pulled away from her mouth, a trail of saliva dripping from her mouth down to her thighs. Peter relished in the idea of waking up to a sore throat tomorrow and having to think of him as she said: “I do”.

Besides that, the greatest satisfaction would come from finishing inside her.

Mia understood she was coming next but, as Peter forced her to stand and pushed her onto the bed, she expected some sort of warm-up. Instead, he simply spread her legs, crawled on top of her and pushed inside of her.

He gripped her thigh with one hand and the other rested beside her head. With him pressed against her, she had no room to escape the full force of him. She came quickly, faster than she expected, but the pressure inside her seemed relentless. He seemed to find the right spot every time.

She cried out before she could bite down on her lip to silence herself. It only made him thrust harder, deeper and faster. He kissed her, deeply, and took in the moans that were being forced out of her, “You’re mine,” He grunted, “Say you’re mine. Tell me you love me.”

Another orgasm was already approaching for her and, despite all that had happened, she wanted it, “I-I’m yours,” She breathed, knowing that was what he wanted all along, “I love you.”

She’d never belong to her husband. Not when Peter would be there to claim what was his at any moment he could. 

That was all he ever needed and, with those words, he buried his face into her neck and finished deep inside her. 

Peter swore she’d be the only girl he ever loved.


End file.
